


Not Again

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Bucky is done, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Swearing, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Sometimes Bucky wished for the simple things. For example, spending a date uninterrupted would be lovely. When he and Tony are back in the tower, they have some heated discussion, in the best possible way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my gratitude belongs to Peach, for betaing.  
> Also, thank you Kate and Riot for cheer reading!
> 
> If I'm missing tags, please be gentle and just inform me.
> 
> This fills three squares for different Bingos.
> 
> **TSB (with 300 words)**
> 
> Collaborator Name: fighting_for_creativity  
> Card Number: 3113  
> square filled: T2 KINK: Blindfold  
> Ship/Main pairing: WinterIron (Bucky/Tony)  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> **BBB (250 words)**
> 
> Collaborator: Fighting_for_Creativity (J_Gun_i)  
> Square Filled: Y1 - Murder Strut  
> Ship: WinterIron  
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> **StarkBucksBingo (350 words)**
> 
> Collaborator: Fighting_for_Creativity (J_Gun_i)  
> Square Filled: G4- "Kiss me"  
> Ship: WinterIron  
> Rating: Explicit

‘ _ Ok. This is getting ridiculous _ .’ Bucky Barnes, alias James, alias the Winter Soldier, was livid. Tony had warned him about the many attempts at kidnapping him that had been made since the genius was born. Yeah, sure, Bucky had vague memories of HYDRA trying to get their slimy fingers on the smaller man as well, but he had thought Tony was overexaggerating the frequency of the attempts, both successful and failed.

Despite knowing it wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault -  _ at least most times it wasn’t - _ Bucky had had enough. This was the eighth ruined date since they got together three months ago. The eighth! Which also happened to be their 12th date in total. So all in all, they had only four uninterrupted dates. 

Yeah, Bucky was pissed. And he told the asshole currently holding a gun to his boyfriend's temple just how pissed he was.

“Fuck. I’m done. You’re what? This is the fourth time this week alone? Fuck you. I was enjoying a dinner with my fucking boyfriend here and you dare to interrupt it with your crackbrained plan of kidnapping a billionaire, who happens to be  **_Iron Man,_ ** while he’s on a date with his teammate and boyfriend the  **_Winter Soldier_ ** !”

In the face of Bucky’s ire, the idiot of the week gulped and looked nervously between Bucky and Tony before straightening his shoulders. When the idiot spoke, his voice hitched slightly with suppressed fear, “You’re a hero. You won’t risk hurting innocents. And you won’t kill me. ‘Cuz, again, hero. And the same goes for Stark.”

Begrudgingly, Bucky had to give the man some credit. He was right in his assumption about them not hurting innocents, at least nowadays. ‘ _ But you’re so far off about the rest… _ ’

Going by the snort his boyfriend let out, Tony agreed. Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face because the wannabe bad boy turned ashen and took a stumbling step back, eyes flicking between Tony and Bucky. “You aren’t… you wouldn’t, would you?”

Was Bucky a bad man for enjoying his terrified eyes and the way his voice quivered with fear? Maybe.   
  
Did Bucky care, after yet another butchered date? Not in the slightest.

A slow, cruel smirk replaced his mean snarl. He let his muscles relax, turned his hip slightly forward, and his head slightly down. He knew exactly what kind of image he portrayed. Slowly but surely, he strutted over to where the now trembling man had a very very slack hold on Tony, who could absolutely have gotten out of it if he just had bothered to try. ‘ _ Lazy fucker. _ ’ The Super Soldier snorted inwardly. Tony was fucking with the other man just as much as Bucky was right now; they both knew Tony could easily have wiped the floor with the amateur if he wanted to. 

When Bucky was close enough, he gripped the arm wrapped loosely around Tony’s neck and yanked, hard. A moment later the man was whimpering on the ground, weapon scattered in pieces on the floor a good distance away. His boyfriend,  _ that jerk _ , had the audacity to pretend to dust himself off and quipped, “Of all the rescues I’ve seen, that was one of the more boring ones. Couldn’t you have given it a bit of dramatic flair, hon?”

In response, Bucky arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips. “What’d ya want me to do, sugar? Shoot him? Too many civilians for that.”

“Ah, well, true. But a bit more of that murder strut would have been nice, you know? I love those thighs working their magic.”

Bucky couldn’t help himself, he snorted and then smiled fondly. “I’ll strut as much as you want me to if we manage one freaking dinner without assholes like that showing up.” He pointed down at the still whimpering man. 

~

After the authorities had taken care of the criminal and the two heroes had reassured the public that everything was fine now and given hugs and autographs to teenagers and kids, the two brunets went back to the tower. The ride up to the penthouse was silent yet comfortable, both enjoying the warmth of the other and the knowledge that, despite their interrupted date, they were ok.

It had taken both countless reassurances in the beginning for them to reach this point. The first few weeks, Bucky had to tell Tony constantly that he didn’t blame the billionaire for the stupidity of other humans. So when all was said and done, Bucky had no reason to break up with Tony when others ruined their dates.

Tony, on the other hand, had to reassure Bucky that he was ok with the overprotectiveness the older male displayed in the aftermath of every attempted kidnapping. Sure, Tony preferred to handle shit himself, but as long as Bucky didn’t fret endlessly Tony had no reason to get annoyed. 

Also, it helped that whenever they had close calls or Tony actually got kidnapped or harmed, they got to have life-affirming, thank-God-you’re-okay sex afterward.

When the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, Tony sauntered out, putting a little bit of extra sway to his hips and smirking over his shoulder when he felt Bucky’s eyes burning holes in his backside. The engineer stopped in front of the couch, tilting his head in silent question if Bucky wanted to stay and watch a movie for a bit or go straight to his room. It wasn’t that they slept next to each other each night. Only every second one, and maybe sometimes in between as well, but for those nights when Bucky didn’t want to go down to his and Steve’s floor and-or Tony just needed his space, Bucky had his own bedroom in Tony’s - well, probably their's by now - penthouse.

Bucky smiled softly and finally left the elevator as well. Yes, he was annoyed that their date got interrupted, but he wasn’t going to miss more of their rare time alone together. He figured they could watch a movie or move to Tony’s bedroom straight ahead. Putting some extra into getting that ‘murder strut’ right, he could tell that Tony was getting the message.

Tony leaned against the back of the couch, legs crossed at his ankles and arms folded in front of his chest. For anyone who didn’t know him, it looked like he was bored or maybe annoyed. For people like Potts and Rhodes and, dare Bucky counts himself as one of them as well, that knew the genius, his eyes showed how much he wanted to skip the movie and pleasantries and just go straight to bed.

Barely any space was left between him and Tony when Bucky stopped his approach. Angling his face down, he moved just enough that their lips almost touched. In a low, hushed voice he said, “Ya know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say your kink is getting kidnapped.”

Bucky swore Tony’s breath hitched for a moment, and he felt more than saw the heat flaring in Tony’s cheeks. It was a cute image to think about, Tony blushing. But before Bucky could lean back to inspect said blush, Tony got his bearings.

In a low, nearly gravelly voice, the engineer replied, “Believe me, honey, if that was my kink, you’d be the only one I’d let me kidnap. Cuz, you in your whole leather gear with those sexy as fuck knife flips? I could go for that. But alas, I’m not much into that.”

“Ah, and here I hoped to grab ya of the street, sugar. Forcing your hands behind ya and cuffing ya for good.” Another hitching breath and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. ‘ _ Huh, interesting.. _ ’

“Come to think of it… We’ve not discussed anything like that before. You good with talkin’ now?” As much as Bucky wanted to lean in and claim those kissable lips, he straightened up and put a bit of space between them, taking a few deep breaths until he felt like he’d got a grip on his arousal. It was important for Bucky to have a clear head while they were having this conversation. It was important for both of them too.

“I...huh?” Tony blinked his eyes open, looking flushed and a bit disorientated. The genius needed a moment before the sharpness came back into his eyes and he fixed Bucky with his all too intelligent eyes. There was silence between them as Tony contemplated Bucky’s words, and then Tony nodded decisively before answering. 

“Yes, I’m good to talk about kinks now. We should really do that. Don’t get me wrong, James” - and that was how the other brunet knew that they weren’t fooling around anymore. Although Tony used all kinds of nicknames for him, even his oldest one,  _ Bucky _ , he never used nicknames when he was taking something seriously. Especially matters of the heart. This also included matters of pleasure, as Tony had yet to call him anything but James in the bedroom - “I love what we do. But…”

“Yeah, I get it, Tony. Don’t forget, I’ve been around the block a couple of times myself. Sometimes spicing things up can be the difference between happy a sex life and blue balls.”

A sigh of relief, visible in the sagging of Tony’s shoulders, left the genius. “Great. Good. We’re on the same page here. Ok. Kink… what… are yours?”

Bucky snorted. Although Tony’s fumbling around was kinda cute, Bucky went straight to the point. “I like getting a bit rough. I know it’s risky, what with my super strength, but I like to wrestle, to  _ earn _ my partner’s submission. That’s why I’m always so keyed up after a successful mission.”

Pale grey eyes followed the tantalizing bob of Tony’s throat as he processed that information. In a low whisper, Bucky continued, “I’d like to be held down, too. Preferable by that armor of yours, sweetheart. I have a thing for all that tech. Your tech-talk makes me weak in the knees, even when I don’t get it completely. Every damn time you worked on my arm or let me chill down there before we got together and you did your magic there? I was Hard. Capital H. I jerked off to your voice in my head talking about the technological marvels of my arm.”

That ripped a primal sounding moan from Tony’s throat, and Bucky licked his lips. He needed to get a lid on that bubbling lust or this conversation needed to be postponed. 

Both took a few moments to get control of themselves again before Tony laid down his kinks, “Ok, James. I have to say I could get behind yours, and I’m very tempted to pause this conversation for some other negotiation, naked ones, but this is important and… Ok. I assume you probably have more but you think it’s more sensual for us to talk through it one step at a time?”

A short nod confirmed Tony’s suspicion, so he continued, “I think that’s wise. My list of kinks is… long. I’ve experimented a lot and have therefore dabbled in all kinds of stuff. Gosh.” 

The genius rubbed a hand over his face before he mumbled, “Why is this so hard? It was never that hard with anyone else…”

Bucky knew he wasn’t supposed to hear it, but he did, and when those words processed he stepped closer to Tony, laying a gentle hand on his arm. “It’s all right, honey. If you can’t share you can’t. We can wait. I can wait.”

Bucky felt Tony’s body tense and relax and then he had his arms full of genius. Tony snuggled close and Bucky warped his arms around the smaller man. “I like it when someone manages to shut off most of my brain. I like to just experience pleasure instead of thinking everything through over and over and  _ over _ . Not… Not seeing helps. One of the kinks is being blindfolded. I… like that a lot. And I like to be feeling safe enough to… safe enough to give up control once in a while. But I also love to take care of, to pleasure my partner.”

Whispered confessions wrapped in strong arms and pounding hearts. Bucky was glad, happy beyond words that Tony was able to tell him this. In the softest tone his voice could manage, he replied, “I’d be honored if you let me take care of ya. Thank you for telling me, Tony. Would you like for us to try some of the things you like? And maybe… Can we do the blindfolding, and would you be averse to a bit of roughhousing before?”

Big brown eyes looked up at him, the genius craning his neck to do so from the small space between them. The ex-assassin didn’t waver, didn’t retract his offer, waiting patiently for Tony to decide, to consent or deny. Whatever Tony was searching for, apparently he found it.    
  
“I’d like that. But I want to know your limits. What’s ok while roughing around?”

“Pull my hair, scratch me. Pull away when I try to grab you, struggle against me a bit. I can take a lot. In the future I’d like to see where my and your limits are, but not tonight. We had a rough day already. Let’s make this just a bit more spicy but gentle all over.”

“Sounds good to me. Banana.”

“What?” Bucky was a bit taken aback by the random fruit being thrown into their discussion.

“My safeword. At least for now. If I need to either slow down or nope out, I’ll say banana. What’s yours?”

A dark chuckle escaped the taller male, Tony’s word feeling absolutely ridiculous. Yet, it was so fitting, and if Bucky was honest with himself, he fell a tiny bit more in love at that moment, because Tony was on board and was considering both their safety as well as found a way to reassure them throughout their play that it would be enjoyable, or at least neither would hurt the other. “Ste-”

“If you say Steve I’m gonna castrate you!”

“Steel.”

“Oh… okay.”

Both blinked at each other before bursting out in laughter. “I… haha I can’t… ugh, I can’t even- How, where did that idea come from Tony? Ugh. Nope. Stevie is my brother in every sense. I don’t want to have him anywhere near my sex life. The late thirties were bad enough.”

  
“Hm~ those are stories I  _ need  _ to hear. Later, that is. For now,” Tony got slightly on his tiptoes, nearly brushing their lips together and whispering against Bucky’s, “Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever feel inspired I do the original pure porn stuff. Yes, this had been pure porn in the beginning and suddenly plot took over~


End file.
